nanovorfandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Mantis 1.0
OVERVIEW * Bugs don't scare me. Creepy things don't really scare me all that much either. Doom Mantis scares me. Sure, it's trapped inside my Nanoscope and I'm a million times bigger than it is, but just watching the way this Nanovor moves, slicing up its enemies with cold precision, is frightening to watch. What's funny is that the guys, who normally act like they're superhuman, seem to agree with me. Lucas admitted to me that he'll only use Doom Mantis in a battle when he has a very specific strategy in mind, otherwise he keeps it locked up. For once, I can't even kid the boys about what babies they are. We all agree--Doom Mantis is like some psychopathic killer out on the loose. -''Drew'' TACTICS * Use Doom Mantis to sow discontent in your opponent by slowly eroding his forces. None of his attacks do a huge amount of damage--if you remember this, you'll be just fine, but if you forget, you might be yelling at your Nanoscope wondering why you're barely hurting his guy. Don't worry, you will be. Two of Doom Mantis' attacks ignore armor, so it's good against Magnamods and the bulk of Hexites out there. You're best off starting a round of combat with Doom Mantis by attacking with Rapier Jab until you see what your opponent has in store for you. After that, swap back and forth with Flay and Plasma Pound to watch entropy take its toll, reducing the other guy's strength and armor (if you've kicked in a Yellow Spike, of course). It's a good Nanovor to team up with Magnamods that hit hard, but don't bypass armor -- given time, it can take care of that problem altogether and watch with sadistic glee when the enemy is shredded. COUNTER TACTICS * Lock It In Place! Start off the battle with your Storm Spinner 1.0, and use Crystal Trap to tie Doom Mantis down. While Doom Mantis is forced to attack with moderate damage, you can use a Spike Combo! Start off with Spike Spine 1.0 and put in a Blue Spike. Then, swap in your Giga Wing 1.0 and attack with Gob Smack for some heavy and inescapable damage * Take Advantage of the Spike! It's always a good idea to play a Spike during the first round. You never know when it's going to come in handy! If you swap in your Electropod 2.0 and attack with Powerball, Doom Mantis will have lost more than half of its health! * Don't Attack Too Heavily! Don't get me wrong, heavy damage is the greatest thing on the planet, but sometimes if you notice Doom Mantis' health diminishing really quickly, don't waste a big attack like Talk Walker 2.0's Ion Gore on a Nanovor that only has thirty health or so. This way, you can save up your energy for big attacks when you need them! ORIGINS * Every society, regardless of the species, has its outcasts, its psychopaths, and its pariahs. Doom Mantis seems to fit this description perfectly, but unlike human society where this is a rare or isolated event, Doom Mantis seemed to have evolved into an entire "stable" group of Nanovor. Nanovor who prey on the weak and commit unspeakable acts. In this regard, they seem to fit more of the idea of isolated tribes of cannibals, who consider their own actions to be perfectly normal, but are seen as depraved and frightening by the standards of civilized beings. It comes as no shock that Doom Mantises are given a wide berth by most other Nanovor. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Doom Mantis 2.0 Category:Wave 1 Category:Velocitron